A Relative Challenge
by Cougon
Summary: It is said that the most powerful form of magic, is choice. What will happen when Harry is faced with a choice that will save one world and destroy another? ((NO SLASH)) Severitus' Challenge response
1. Boredom, Drills and Mr Snapping

A/N: Hellu!! This story is offspring from Severitus' challenge. Please review and tell your thoughts and ideas!! They are most appreciated. I have a fun idea with this story that I hope is unique to the challenge. Have fun!  
  
Discalimer: Ok! Listen up. seeing as how this is the first chapter and the one /most/ people read first, the Discalimer will only appear here. It's logical. So, I don't own Harry Potter, but if anyone should happen to hear that Mrs. Rowling is giving up a few characters, *cough* Snape *cough* Sirius *cough* Please inform me Immediately. They are not mine yatta yatta yatta . . .  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chp1: Boredom, Drills and Mr Snapping  
  
~*!*~  
  
Five bloody weeks. Thirty-five days. Eight hundred seventy-five hours of sheer boredom, hunger and nursing wounds. Harry sighed to himself as he scratched a line across four others etched into the wall near his bed. His only way of keeping hope in the dreaded Dursley home.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Remembering Hogwarts, the classes, having fun with Ron and Hermione, the Tri Wizard Tournament . . . Harry's eyes snapped open. The Tournament. Decidedly unhappy memories resurfaced. The last challenge with the Port-Key and where the Key had taken him, to Voldemort where Cedric . . . The memories still weighed heavily in Harry's mind. Harry laughed at himself. After that year Harry had actually thought of wanting to come back to number four Privet Drive. To retreat back into his cubourd under the stairs and wake up from the nightmare that his life had turned into. But, Harry remembered, Uncle Vernon hadn't been too enthused to see the teen standing on his front doorstep in June.  
  
"So, the freak is still alive. Haven't turned yourself into a toad yet, have you?" Harry could still remember the way his uncle laughed following that comment. A low, annoyed chuckle that praised its owner for his unsurmountable wit.  
  
"No, Uncle. But I did see one in Potions class that looked exactly like you." Harry said, or rather mentally commented wishing he really would say those words. He couldn't help but smirk a little at the sudden image of Professor Snape using Vernon the Toad for an example of the proper uses of the wart removal potion.  
  
"No, Uncle, haven't managed that yet but I did accomplish turning a hedgehog into a pin-cushion."  
  
Unfortunately for Harry the statement didn't settle well with the tubby man. Uncle Vernon puffed up suddenly, red filling his enormous face, and snagging the hem of Harry's shirt collar dragged him inside. "There will be /no/ talk of-of freak stuff in my house! You and your kind think yourselves superior to us with your wand waving and hocus-pocus mumbo- jumbo. Probably thinking of turning me into a warty toad yourself! I'll have none of it, and it looks like I'm still the one to get that /freak/ streak out of you."  
  
Harry had to give his uncle some credit. He /had/ been thinking it, but right now Harry's thoughts weren't at the inevitable punishment for having a 'freak streak,' but at the fact Hedwig, along with his school trunk, was being left outside.  
  
Some ways though, Harry had started to agree with his uncle that he was a freak. A person who killed those around him, his mother, Cedric . . . who would be next? Ron? Hermione? Then at that moment when Uncle Vernon's hand smacked across his face with enough force to knock Harry to the floor, and the fat foot that made contact with his stomach, Harry wished for nothing more than to return to Hogwarts.  
  
Presently, the piece of wall with the tick marks counting down the days of summer was being bored into by Harry's stare. Unconsciously he cradled his arm against his chest. He was sure it had been fractured somewhere during those first few blows of Vernon's meaty fist. It still hurt to put pressure on it. Another sigh came and he rolled over on the small bed to stare out the window. More appropriately put, the thick iron bars and wire screen.  
  
"Well, Harry. Let's see if you're going to survive this summer."  
  
He smiled when he saw Hedwig scratching the protective screen. She held a rolled up parchment on her leg which was always a good thing. Harry knew at least he had something to do for five minutes free from his boredom. Quickly releasing a few places on the bottom of the wire mesh the screen promptly came free and allowed the snowy owl to land on the sill and receive a thank-you petting from her master. Harry had immediately found a way to allow Hedwig to take and bring post, if he hadn't he surely would be stark mad by now from nothing to do.  
  
The letter was from Ron, Harry saw thankfully. Always an entertaining read when Ron wrote to him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope your surviving the holidays. Fred and George wanted me to tell you that if you needed them to come by and remove anymore bars, they found an old bike they could charm. But that isn't the reason why I'm really writing. Percy actually came back from work last night, which is a good enough reason for alarm. He sleeps there most nights! Anyway, he was mumbling something about You-Know-Who killing some Muggles in another country. He wouldn't tell us exactly, saying it was 'Ministry work' and 'confidential' but then Dad came home and told us something really was going on with You-Know-Who. Said that there had been several attacks on Muggles recently and they were getting bigger each time. The latest was close to where you are and it was an official of the Ministry! Mum wanted to bring you here immediately but Dad told her the wards around your house would keep you safe. We were all relieved to hear that but then an urgent owl came for Dad. You wouldn't believe who it was from! Dumbledore! Be careful Harry. Dad didn't look too happy after reading the letter and left immediately. Write back.  
  
~Ron  
  
Harry read the letter through one more time. Then again to make sure he had read it right. Dumbledore sending Ron's dad an urgent owl? An official of the Ministry killed near Privet Drive? He was very thankful suddenly for the wards. Voldemort was coming after him. He knew it and so did Ron by the sound of the letter.  
  
A brief thought crossed Harry's mind. "I wonder if Snape was there . . ."  
  
Harry sighed. At least he had something to think about now. Why would Voldemort be killing Muggles from other countries?  
  
~*!*!*!*!*!*!*~  
  
Vernon Dursley smiled. He had a big potential buyer meeting with him today. If he could win this man over then he could surely buy that new computer Dudley had been asking for, along with a few extras of course. Yes, today was going to be an excellent day, indeed! Time wore on and the scheduled meeting finally arrived. Vernon fixed his best 'no-I'm-/not/- cheating-you-smile' he knew onto his face and welcomed the client in.  
  
Vernon shook hands, as making contact such has hand shaking was the first rule in salesmanship, and quickly noted the sallow coloration and thin boned hand of the man. A quick inspection of the vict- er /client/, the second rule in the field as it allowed one to see how fully they could reel someone in, proved to give Vernon an upset stomach. The man was tall, much taller than the fat Dursley, his eyes were dark, almost black Vernon noted, framed by shoulder length black, greasy Vernon also mentally registered, hair and the same sallow color skin. "Probably hasn't washed his hair in a month!" Vernon thought to himself but immediately brought his attention back to the task of selling drills. One should not day dream in a deal for they may find themselves the swindled instead of the swindler. The third rule of salesmanship.  
  
"Good day Mr. Snapping! Hope you are doing well?" Vernon blinked a few times when all he received was a silent, sharp nod. "Eh, Have a seat won't you? Would you like anything to drink? Tea perhaps?"  
  
Mr. Snapping simply stared back at him. "As I understand Mr. Dursley, I am here to discuss /drills/ not have some tea party."  
  
Vernon blinked again at the icy tone in Snapping's voice. It sent strange shivers down his spine and the man's stare caused Vernon's skin to crawl. Those black eyes were seemingly piercing right through him. Rule number three! Rule number three! Vernon you git, remember rule three.  
  
"Well?" Snapped the now annoyed Snapping.  
  
The simple question caused Vernon to promptly sit in his chair and twiddle his thumbs on the desk surface. "Right, then." He stole another glance at the bored looking man across from him and quickly looked away as a glare formed on the sallow face. "Drills."  
  
"That would be why I am here, is it not? Or do you want to play dress up and drink tea all day?"  
  
Vernon ruffled at this. How dare this man! No one cuts down Vernon Dursley and gets away with it. "I have you know-" He started, rising out of his chair a bellow starting to form in his throat.  
  
He didn't finish his sentence however as Mr Snapping muttered a few unintelligible words and brandished a stick from his pocket. "And I'll have you know Muggle, you are now fully under my control."  
  
~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
SO! What did you think? A bit slow perhaps and short for my liking but the plot that I am somehow managing to start in this chapter will only thicken!  
  
Next Chapter: A You-Know-Who appearance, Vernon goes back home under *snigger* Mr Snapping's spell, and Harry . . . well, you'll see ^^ PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Snake Flavored Ice Cream with a Kidnappi...

Disclaimer- I had a dream once where I was in the world Harry Potter . . . but then I woke up and realized it still belongs to Mrs. Rowling.  
  
A/n: Wow! 10 reviews already!! Keep 'em comin'! ^^  
  
THANK YOU'S  
  
venus4280- Yup! It's all part of the plan ^^  
  
GOURD!- You reviewed my story! I feel so special! Hope you like Severus' attire in the story.  
  
Severitus- Yes, I couldn't just skip out on a little Durseley torture! Actually I had a bit of difficulty writing Vernon this way . . . you'll see ^^  
  
Bored Beyond Belief- Thank you! I'm trying to take a different approach than what I normally see in the responses. And here is the new chapter!  
  
das- Um . . . you have confused me. :: rereads story:: I don't see any bad lanuguage but maybe i should change the rating for what I think the story is heading in . . . :: evil laughter::  
  
Phoenix and nell- I had fun with Mr Snapping too. I'm not sure Severus did though! Lol  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts- My first reviewer! Thank you!  
  
J. Lynn, onecoolann, and anyone I may have missed thanks a whole binch, and now on to the second chapter!  
  
  
  
Chp 2: Snake flavored Ice cream with a kidnaping on top  
  
It was four o'clock when Vernon Dursley pulled into his driveway. A full two hours earlier than his normal time of coming home. Being a Dursley, not coming home at the normal time was reason enough for Petunia to start to worry. When Vernon had asked of there lovely step son Harry, she really eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Dear? Are you feeling alright?" She asked reaching to feel his forehead.  
  
He smiled oddly, in a way that didn't suit him, and reassured her he felt simply wonderful before leaving a bewildered woman, standing in the hall.  
  
Harry had much the same reaction when his Uncle came into his room.  
  
"Are you feeling ok, Uncle Vernon?" He asked after the said uncle offered to take him out for an ice cream.  
  
"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just wanted to take my favorite nephew out for a treat that's all."  
  
Ok, Harry thought, there was something completely wrong here. "Favorite?"  
  
Vernon still beamed back at him. "Of course! Why wouldn't you be? Now come on, we want to make it before the shop closes, and Dudley catches us leaving. "  
  
Harry remained where he sat at his desk. Surely Uncle Vernon was taking him off to dump him somewhere, or he had finally gone loony. Harry mentally sighed, however, when he saw the smile wasn't fading from his Uncle's face. Strange, yes, but Harry didn't want to push his luck. "Ok, Uncle. I'll be right down."  
  
"Don't dawdle too long!" Came the happy response from the retreating Vernon down the stairs.  
  
Harry still sat there staring confusedly at the door. Yes, his Uncle was strange but even so this happy side of Uncle Vernon was somewhat scary. Harry quickly scrawled a note to Ron telling him of the weird behavior and that if he didn't write for a while, send someone to look for him. Surely Uncle Vernon was getting rid of him.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~  
  
"Ah, Severus. You're back. I assume everything went well?" A voice said from a turned armchair.  
  
"Yes, Master. You're brilliant plan is working just as you had known it would." Snape mentally sighed. These were the moments he really hated about being a Death Eater, having to keep reminding his /master/ of how great the man was, how brilliant and undeniably powerful the Dark Lord was.  
  
"You flatter me Severus. The Muggle didn't resist then?" The high pitched voice held great amusement in it.  
  
"No, Master. The Imperious curse I placed is strong. He will, with no doubt in my mind, deliver the boy to us." Snape responded with downcast eyes, for Voldemort had turned his gaze upon him.  
  
"Good. Now let's carry out the rest of the plan. Potter /will/ be mine before tomorrow." A smile slithered its way across the pale skinned face of the evil wizard. "I wouldn't want to see how much doubt is truly present in your mind, Severus." The smile was still in place, this time mocking. Severus knew how much entertainment Voldemort would get from watching his body contort, and hear his screams made from the effects of the Cruciatus.  
  
Snape bowed humbly to the Dark Lord. "Yes, Master, I will leave at once for the meeting place where the Muggle is bringing him."  
  
"Very good. I shall suspect the boy within my grasp before midnight. That is more than enough time to carry out this task." The last was said in a tone emphasizing there really wasn't that much time at all. "Oh, and Severus? I needn't remind you how much is riding on Potter being mine, do I?" Voldemort waited for his follower's reply and when he received it flourished his hand in dismissal.  
  
Snape bowed once more with eyes still downcast before turning on heel and leaving the still grinning serpent behind. Severus' brain mulled over the previous conversation comparing it to his task he must carry out. Bring Potter directly to the Dark Lord after Potter's uncle carried him a safe distance from the magical wards.  
  
Severus allowed himself a small smile as he walked into the clearing to disapperate. Oh, the irony of life. Here he was, Severus Snape, the great Potions professor of Hogwarts and spy for Dumbledore, about to lead the Wizarding world's last hope straight into the awaiting Devil's hands. The irony, indeed.  
  
He took a deep breath and muttered the words to disappear. Damp, still air that held traces of what seemed like death, was quickly replaced by a warm summer afternoon's breeze carrying sounds from birds and passing cars, not to mention the sunlight. The difference was almost enough to cause Snape to forget he was still wearing his wizard's robes in a Muggle park. Another quick incantation caused the long robes to wrap firmly around his body, seemingly with a mind of their own, before blurring into one solid shape and finally molding to him. A white t-shirt tucked into black trousers with a black jacket to cover the shirt formed from the mass.  
  
"Never have understood Muggle fashions." Snape muttered absently straightening the cuff of the leather jacket. Muggle clothes never gave the intimidating effect Severus enjoyed so much. Having long robes that could billow out behind him often caused enough threat for anyone to stop and listen.  
  
Now, all he had to do was wait. That was going to be the hardest part about this. Waiting in the Muggle world, in Muggle clothes trying not to snap at little Muggle children as they played harmlessly, too close, to Severus. He would be very thankful once this whole thing was over, and he could retreat back to the silent calm of his dungeons. One more Mr. Snapping appearance, and he wouldn't be able to trust himself around those small children anymore.  
  
Luckily, though, he spotted the very much out of place fat man waddling his way towards where he stood. His heartbeat quickened when he didn't catch site of Potter with him.  
  
"Just like that boy to ruin my-" Snape narrowed his eyes and breathed again. Harry /was/ with the morosely fat Muggle. He had just been dwarfed by the sheer size of the man. "Well, Severus. Here it goes. Bring Potter to Voldemort and the mission will be a success."  
  
  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
The warn parchment from many re-readings lay unfolded in Arthur Weasley's hands. This was his, give or take, hundredth time reading the letter from Headmaster Dumbledore.  
  
"Dear Arthur,  
  
I write this in hope that it finds you well. I will be blunt Mr. Weasley, as we have little time to act. Through one of my sources in Voldemort's circle, it has come to my attention that an attempt will be made on Harry Potter."  
  
Mr. Weasley sighed to himself. He felt so sorry for that boy. It seemed as though every corner Harry turned something was after him. A simple thought buzzed in the Ministry employee's mind. Harry had survived his first encounter with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which was a miracle in itself, plus a few more if the rumors were true, but would he be able to live through /another/ encounter? The man sighed and continued reading.  
  
"He will be lured out from the protective wards of his home and brought to a Death Eater at a predetermined place. Thanks to my source, we know where that is. But. Being able to ensure Mr. Potter isn't taken to Voldemort-"  
  
Did the Headmaster /have/ to keep using You-Know-Who's name?  
  
" . . . we must act quickly. This is where you come in Mr. Weasley. I ask of your assistance in rescuing Harry before the Death Eaters can obtain him. Please come to Hogwarts immediately after receiving this to discuss a plan of action further.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
And here Arthur was. Sitting across from the Headmaster himself. He looked up at the aged wizard after finishing the letter.  
  
"Rereading helps me think." He felt he must explain. That amused twinkle in the Dumbledore's eyes made him feel it necessary.  
  
"As with me." Dumbledore responded with a soft smile. "Do you understand what you must do, Arthur? Harry will be completely unprotected, you must reach him before it is too late as we have discussed."  
  
"Yes, sir. I understand fully. But . . . what if there-"  
  
"Are more than one Death Eater?" Albus finished for him. "Severus has assured me the plan only called for one follower. There shouldn't be more." The long white beared piled on the desk before the old wizard as he leaned forward. "Good luck, Arthur. Hurry now, or you will miss the rendezvous."  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Harry looked over at his uncle. The glee filled smile hadn't wavered in the slightest. Harry sighed. They had passed three ice cream parlors now and were still driving. Uncle Vernon had to be dropping him off somewhere. When the car finally pulled over Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "  
  
The park. How original, Uncle." Then he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and breifly wondered if he had been thinking out loud.  
  
"I thought we'd have a bit o' fun at the park before we got ice cream. What d'you say, hm?" Still smiling. Why was he still smiling?  
  
"I thought we were in a hurry to get to the ice cream store before it closed?" Harry feigned ignorance.  
  
"Pah, I'm sure there is some salesman out here somewhere selling ice cream. Now come on it's getting dark and we won't be able to see." The fat man almost hopped out of the car in happiness, then almost bounced on heel when Harry slowly joined him after shutting his car door. "C' mon, this will be fun! Just the two of us. Uncle and nephew. We'll get to have some quality time. You are growing up rather quickly before my eyes."  
  
He knew! That had to be it. Harry mentally smacked himself for being so incredibly dull. Uncle Vernon /never/ looked this happy unless he had just come into some large amount of money. He must have found out about Harry's small fortune in the wizarding world and was trying to sucker him up. Harry blinked as he watched the fat man squish into a swing and push off with a 'Wheee!' Nope, there was something else. The man was just acting too strange, and the fact the swing was actually holding the tub-with-legs helped conclude Harry's thoughts.  
  
An hour or so passed which found Harry rocking back and forth slowly in a swing watching curiously as his uncle made it higher and higher with each arc. Soon, though, the man abruptly stopped. His expression changed from joy of a little kid to a stern faced old man.  
  
"C' mon Harry, we're going to be late for ice cream." The tone held no happiness, nor emotion. It was completely monotone.  
  
Harry had no choice but to follow the large man. Harry hoped that if he stayed quiet he would get a ride back home and was doing nothing to get in the way of his uncle.  
  
They walked in silence down a park pathway for a bit, Vernon staring straight ahead the entire time.  
  
"Uh . . . Uncle? Where are we going? It's getting late and the car is in the opposite direction." Harry had dared to ask when the sun had finally settled and the sky was turning navy. If he guessed right they had been at the park for little over two hours now.  
  
Vernon didn't turn to look at him. "To get ice cream, Harry. To get ice cream." It was in the same monotone, no-emotion type of voice.  
  
Harry sighed. The verdict was in. Vernon was a decreed loon.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Severus jumped when a hand came down on his shoulder. He turned quickly, wand outstretched, ready for anything. Well, anything except for the sight of the man standing before him. "Lucius? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Surprised to see me, I see." The blonde smirked.  
  
Snape lowered his wand and glanced quickly over his shoulder at the nearing Dursley and Potter. "What are you doing here?" He hissed, eyes narrowing.  
  
"Master is very adamant about the young Potter being brought to him." Lucius peered over Severus' shoulder and grinned fully. "He just is being extra cautious that we actually succeed with this."  
  
"The plan only called for /one/ Death Eater to be here." Snape mentally kicked himself for allowing the faintest bit of nervousness to filter into that statement.  
  
Lucius laughed at him. "Wanting to steal all the glory for yourself this time, eh Severus?" A well focused glare was his response.  
  
Snape was holding back from cursing the sneering blonde right then and there. The plan was going perfectly until he had shown up. Weasley was going to snatch Harry, a mock fight would ensue, Weasley would be the victor and Potter would be safe. Now there had to be adjustments made to accommodate another Death Eater. He was sure Arthur Weasley wouldn't be too pleased when he saw more than one man meeting Dursley. Dursley! Snape spun around to see how close the man had come with Potter. Luckily the tubby man wasn't too close yet.  
  
"I must admit Severus, that Imperious curse you used is something to make me almost jealous. It seems you /can/ do wand magic after all, instead of just the caldron type." A low chuckle followed the jab at Severus. "What's going on here!?"  
  
Snape broke the infuriated glare he had been bestowing on the fellow Death Eater when he saw the man tense. Severus looked towards Dursley and held back the flavorful words that wanted to flow from his mouth.  
  
Arthur Weasley, the man that was /supposed/ to have waited until Harry had been handed over to Snape, was now in somewhat of a fierce tug-o- war with Dursley and Potter being the rope in the middle. Any plans Severus was trying to put together in his mind were shattered by Lucius' next words.  
  
"Death Eaters! Get Potter NOW!"  
  
"The others are here? How many?" Snape found his blood quickly leaving his face as he notably blanched.  
  
"Everyone." Lucius shrugged still smiling in a complete euphoria as he watched the black robed figures swarm out of the shadows, converging on Potter and that red haired man. He turned to look back at his partner. "I told you He was serious about getting the boy." He blinked then looked around himself. "Severus?" Then saw the said man running towards the fray. A frown crossed Lucius Malfoys' lips. "Still wanting all the glory."  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Arthur Weasley hid himself amongst some bushes off to the side of a park path. The meeting with Severus was only just a little farther up ahead, so he figured that was a good enough spot. He looked around himself. There was Snape in Muggle clothes standing near the top of the hill. In the other direction a /very/ large man was walking up the path with none other than Harry Potter in tow.  
  
Weasley winced. This was his first good look at the boy in a long time, but he knew he shouldn't have been /that/ thin. Harry's hair had grown considerably over the summer as well. The now odd dark hair hung just past his ears with a slight curl.Mr. Weasley noted that the boy's skin was a few shades lighter and cursed Vernon Dursley under his breath. The fat git must have locked him in that closet Harry had mentioned one time, again . Arthur shrugged it off. Harry would soon be safely within the walls of Hogwarts where he would be properly looked after.  
  
It was going to happen soon, the deal was going to go down anytime. Severus would beckon Dursley who was under the Imperious curse to loyally bring the boy to him. Then Arthur would dash out of the bushes and be the triumphant wizard in the fake duel. Arthur chuckled softly. A ministry official against a Death Eater. The chuckle quickly faded as realization set in. He hadn't thought of it before, but Snape was walking a very fine line. On one side he could go against Dumbledore and take Harry to He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. That would ensure his life and appease his Master. On the other side, the side of the plan, he would return empty handed to the Dark Lord and surely suffer dearly for his failure, possibly even death. Severus was risking everything for Harry Potter, the boy everyone knew he hated.  
  
Arthur swallowed as the thoughts settled in. A fine line it was! He stole a quick glance back at Severus and his heart skipped. Another darkly dressed individual was now standing with a very angry looking Snape. With blonde hair and the way the man held himself there was no mistaking him as none other than Lucius Malfoy. Mr. Weasley felt his throat go dry. He thought Dumbledore said there was only supposed to be /one/ Death Eater and that was Severus! Now there was another? Arthur watched with increasing nervousness as the blonde man looked over Snape's shoulder. By the way Severus was acting, Arthur concluded, he hadn't expected that man at all.  
  
It was up to him now to save Harry. Death Eaters were like cockroaches, where there was one there were bound to be many, many more. So, Arthur Weasley did the only natural thing to do in that situation. He ran out from his hiding spot amongst the bushes, grabbed Harry's left arm and started to leave when he felt Harry pull back with a slight yelp. The red haired man turned quickly to see Vernon Dursley holding the boy's right arm and not seeming to be letting go.  
  
Panic started to creep into Weasley's composer as he realized he wasn't going to make the clean get away he had hoped for. Then he heard someone shout something that truly made his blood freeze.  
  
Lucius Malfoy's voice rang clearly out over the area. "Death Eaters! Get Potter NOW!"  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" The man looked down at Harry. "Get out of here! They want me, not you. If you stay-"  
  
"I'm staying Harry and I am going to get you out. Don't worry everything will be fine." Arthur wished he could believe those words, because at that moment dozens of black robed men appeared from nowhere out of the shadows. All wearing a mask to hide their identities. Weasley got his wand ready immediately and disarmed many as the Death Eaters poured around Harry and himself.  
  
"Sir, go. Please. Before it's too late!" Harry cried out from behind him.  
  
"Just stay behind me Harry. We'll- AHH!" The tall, red haired man fell to the ground screaming and convulsing.  
  
Harry knew immediately what was the cause. He waited for his own turn to come while Mr. Weasley's screams painted the background. He looked at one Death Eater straight in the mask and heard the cold voice say something.  
  
"Now, we've got you, you lil' rat. You're gonna pay for what you done to my master!" The masked individual raised his wand and started the motions Harry had feared from the moment he had first seen it.  
  
Harry thought grimly that he deserved it. It was what had been coming to him because now along with Cedric, and his parents' deaths he had a new name to add to the list of people who have gotten hurt because of him, Mr. Weasley.  
  
The Death Eater laughed as his wand rose up to inevitably come down with a flick to cast the painful Unforgivable curse. "Cruci-"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" A voice bellowed from somewhere cutting of the vile incantation, and just as the evil wand was coming to 'flick' the magic from its tip, its owner was forced to throw it aside.  
  
Harry stared unbelieving as Professor Snape appeared out of nowhere to stand in front of him protectively.  
  
"Potter!? Are you alright?" He said glancing over his shoulder at the stunned boy.  
  
"Y-yeah." Snape in the open fighting the Death Eaters? Wouldn't his cover be blown now? Harry shook his head clear. "But, Mr. Weasley was hit by the Cruciatus."  
  
Snape was busy casting shielding spells, and disarming spells against the many Death Eaters. "He'll be alright, Potter. It's /you/ we are concerned-" A black robed figure was sent hurling away by a spell. "-about. Get out of here, quickly."  
  
Harry had enough. He didn't want to make the list any longer even if it was the greasy haired Potions Master. He wanted to say he didn't want anyone concerned for him. He didn't want people's concern that could be used to hurt them. His thoughts were interrupted by rough voice.  
  
"Harry . . ." Arthur Weasley had stood up by now, rather shakily and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "C' mon. Severus is right we need to go."  
  
"But, sir!" Harry tried to protest, but Weasley simply started dragging him away. Perhaps, Arthur Weasley hadn't seen the blonde glint out of the corner of his eye, or the wand being raised behind both he and Harry's backs. Maybe he hadn't heard the one word spell that brought waves upon waves of absolute pain. He was sure, however that he would never forgive himself for being so foolish as he watched and heard the Death Eaters' laughs as Harry Potter was taken from him. He watched in horror as the limp form of the person /he/ was supposed to protect was being kidnaped right before his eyes. He had to do something!  
  
" 'Arry . . ." He struggled to his knees and tried to make his way after the rapidly disappearing Death Eaters. Then, the world went black for Arthur Weasley.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
A/n: ^^ I know I am mean for leaving it here, but it makes people want to read more, and plus i need to take a break from typing. sooo . . . The next chapter should be up within this week. Please review and tell me what you think. Give me your thoughts and ideas and I may like them so much it might happen in the story. (depends if I am inspired by it ^^) 


	3. Black Robes and White Sheets

A/N: Here it is! Finally I have managed to find some time in my busy schedule to write. End of the school year and all that, so I have had many tech jobs for performances at my school. No excuses though. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
Thank-you's:  
  
Severitus: I liked the favorite nephew thing too. My close friend got a good laugh out of that as well.  
  
J.Lynn and LauraBlade: Sorry this took so long. Here it is! And yes I enjoy cliffhangers. It keeps people reading.  
  
Artemisu: Sorry for the nightmares. ... it was scary though! ^^  
  
Canary: I am so glad you pointed that out! As many times as I re-read that thing one would think I would have caught that mishap. I re-posted the chapter so it makes sense now. THANK-YOU!  
  
And THANK-YOU to everyone else that reviewed. You make it easier to write, and I love to hear your views on what my mind has produced ^^ Have fun reading.  
  
Chp 3: Black Robes and White Sheets  
  
Severus didn't know how long he could keep going. Black robes were everywhere, curses were everywhere, and he was right in the middle. A few Cruciatus curses had seeped through the barrier spells he had raised. Hot pain roared through his body causing him to collapse to his knees. A spell hit him directly in his chest sending him back sprawling on the ground. He moved to get up as quickly as he could, but the robes were on him, blocking out any light that could possibly aid him. Voices filled his ears. Combined with the grunts of effort were fragments of comments from the men pinning Severus to the ground.  
  
" . . . traitor!"  
  
"Master will be very upset to know you are the spy. He's going to . . ."  
  
"You protected him! You protected the brat that . . ."  
  
" . . . thought you were on our side. "  
  
Then they stopped, and the weight crushing Severus disappeared as the men started to disentangle themselves. He tried to get up, but his head swam horribly. He was hurt, and hurt badly. Hands reached under his arms lifting him up to hang limply between the two men. What thoughts he was able to process made him cringe inside as a figured stood in front of him. Most likely this robed figure was Lord Voldemort. Snape's cover had been blown the moment he had cast the disarming spells to protect Harry.  
  
He was going to be killed . . . no, Voldemort would want to make him suffer before sending him into the peaceful darkness. After all, there were other things worse than death.  
  
"Severus, Severus ..." Came a lilting tone. "Can it be that /you/ are the one that leaks our dear Dark Lord's secrets?" Continued the lilt.  
  
The man in question could barely keep his eyes open for fatigue was setting in on top of his injuries. Severus was vaguely aware of a hand lifting his head back forcing him to look up at a sneering Lucius.  
  
The blonde haired man leaned down and whispered to Severus. "Always wanting the glory aren't you?" A wicked grin seeped across Lucius' face as he leaned away from the captured Snape. "Tonight, however, will be your last chance to have it." Lucius raised his wand as he curtly said the words "Avada Kedavra."  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Black. That's all he saw. He tried to move his arm for some idea of what was before him but found it bound behind his back. Senses started returning to his numb body. Feeling returned to his hands and his hearing sharpened just enough to make out faint noises close by. When a few moments passed he soon realized he was gagged and blindfolded. Panicking he started to struggle, trying to somehow free his hands until he heard an all too familiar voice hiss above him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter. You are awake finally. I was afraid my loyal subjects were a little too . . . adamant, about bringing you to me."  
  
Harry forced down the scream that had been building from the moment he had awoken. What had happened? One moment he and Mr. Weasley were leaving and the next . . . he was here. Wherever that may be. Harry winced at the thought of the red haired man. Was Mr. Weasley dead? Had another name been added to that dreadful list?  
  
"Well, now . . . it wasn't too long ago that you were in this same position, was it?" The blindfold was removed in one quick motion, allowing the captured boy to take in his surroundings. "Do you remember this place?" Voldemort asked when he watched Harry's eyes widen in recognition. "You should. It is the same place that you came to during the tournament."  
  
Harry forced himself to calm down as memories of that night started to flash before his eyes. The remains of Voldemort being lifted and settled into the cauldron ... the pain that shot through his arm when it was sliced with the dagger ... the duel he had with the new, complete Voldemort ... the sight of his parents' souls oozing out the end of the evil one's wand ... standing helplessly as Cedric fell next to him.  
  
"Don't worry my dear 'Boy-Who-Lived,' I am not going to kill you." The snake-like man allowed himself a low chuckle at the look of confusion on his captive's face that quickly turned to hold a small amount of horror. No doubt the horror was from thoughts of things that might happen to him other than death. "On the contrary. I'm letting you live. I need you to live. For you alone, boy, will bring me ultimate power."  
  
Harry said something in retort that wasn't understandable do to the gag in his mouth, but the glare he gave the smirking Voldemort had sent the message clearly.  
  
Voldemort looked from Harry to the rest of the encircled Death Eaters. "Let me translate for you. Mr. Potter would rather die than give me more power." He stopped then glanced back at Harry as if he was making sure that was correct. Then, with a smile, turned back to his followers. "And that, my loyal friends, will cause him the greatest pain. To know that /he/ the 'Boy- Who-Lived' would be accredited as the 'Boy-Who-Killed.'"He turned back to Harry. "That he, the one who is famous for defeating me, would be the cause of my return." He took a step towards Harry. "That he will be the reason for countless years of suffering to come." Another step and he leaned down close to Harry. The next words were spoken quietly and slowly so that the boy could grasp every meaning of every word. "That he, would be /my/ source of unlimited power."  
  
A thick silence fell over the area. Harry's glare had dwindled down to nothing with every sentence Voldemort spoke. The evil wizard had been telling the truth. Harry, no matter on which side, would be the cause of deaths. Now, the boy stared quietly at a pebble in front of him hoping that somehow he could will the the tiny rock to take him away from everything..  
  
Voldemort was thrilled by this. It seemed he had hit the spot he was hoping to have struck. The boy obviously felt guilt for his friends' deaths. "It seems I was correct in my translation then." Another grin seeped from his lips.  
  
A small, quivering voice broke through the air. "S-sir ... I-I have s-some infor-information-"  
  
"Spit it out Wormtail. My patience grows thin with your inability to speak."  
  
"Yes, Master!" The short man squeaked. "We caught the s-spy." The man fidgeted for a moment.  
  
Harry felt his heart sink even lower. As much as he disliked the Potions professor, Snape had still been protecting him. Now, he was probably going to be killed. Another name to add.  
  
"Get on with it!" Voldemort raised his voice just enough to cause Wormtail to jump back, which hadn't been that much.  
  
"He-he . . ." The man swallowed compulsively. "He escaped. Someone rescued him." It was amazing the man had gotten that much out before his voice had cracked.  
  
Needless to say, Harry felt relief wash over him.  
  
Voldemort had been standing there, staring calmly at the cowering servant before him. He almost looked like a statue he was so still. The surrounding Death Eaters shifted uncomfortably. Obviously they didn't like the site either. Then with a silent motion the Dark Lord brandished his wand and muttered "Crucio" almost as if it were something to help him think.  
  
Wormtail unceremoniously collapsed to the floor in screaming convulsions. The spell was lifted as soon as it had been cast.  
  
"Who was it? This time speak clearly."  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
Crucio was heard again, but this time it had been out of anger from the Dark Lord. When he lifted the curse once more Voldemort glared at Harry. "My closest Death Eater was my enemy, was he?"  
  
Harry didn't know if the man was asking him or just talking, but Harry remained quiet none the less.  
  
"He has been betraying me for all this time . . . " A smile replaced the scowl. "Well then. This will be entertaining, indeed. He will have no choice but to come to me now that I have Mr. Potter here. Yes." The 's' was slurred into a hiss as Voldemort grinned evilly.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he wished he could still be sitting on that swing next to Uncle Vernon.  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
Light assaulted Severus' eyes as he shifted to sit up. His head still ached but he quickly dismissed the pain as he looked around him. How had he gotten to Hogwarts? That's obviously where he was do to the hideous amount of white in the room. Either it was Hogwarts or Heaven, and given his life's history it had to be Hogwarts. He blinked a few times then winced as he remembered the madness of the previous night. He laid back down slowly with a soft sigh. No matter how he had gotten back, Potter was safe. The plan, although seriously gone wrong, had worked. He had seen Weasley and Potter duck around the corner in escape to safety. At /least/ Weasley managed to carry the rest of the plan out without any more mistakes.  
  
"So the fighting wonder has awakened." A voice, that could only belong to Madam Pomfrey, chided.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Now, now Professor. You took a few nasty hits and will be staying in bed for a while."  
  
"Poppy-"  
  
"Nope. I don't want to hear one thing. Even the Headmaster himself commented on the poor condition you were in when Professor Lupin appeared with you slung over his shoulder."  
  
Severus started. Not only was he fighting his emotions of embarrassment for having the werewolf carrying him in over a shoulder, but was also biting back his complete surprise that Lupin was here.  
  
"I'm sure, Poppy, you could have spared Severus the details of his arrival." A new voice said from the doorway.  
  
Both Snape and Pomfrey turned to look at the Headmaster himself standing in the entrance with that ever present twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure he isn't too happy with the thought of someone having to carry him anywhere." Dumbledore added. "Now, if you would excuse us Remus and I have a few things we need to discuss with Severus."  
  
"Headmaster, he needs-" She was cut off by a raised hand from Albus.  
  
"I assure you I will make him go to sleep as soon as we are done."  
  
Snape snorted at this. If anything he was going to go to sleep in his own dungeons, not the ever so cheerful hospital wing that allowed too much light in to possibly exist.  
  
Pomfrey looked from her patient to the headmaster and sighed. "Of course, Albus. I am leaving the responsibility up to you to make him sleep though."  
  
Dumbledore smiled his agreement. With that the nurse left.  
  
Severus looked around Dumbledore as he approached. "I thought you said 'Remus and I' had to talk to me."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then where is Lupin?"  
  
A silence followed as Dumbledore leveled his gaze with the Potions professor. "He'll be here shortly. He is running a small errand for me."  
  
"I know all about your 'errands,' Headmaster, so get on with what you have to tell me." Dumbledore simply chalked up the man's attitude to the amount of sunlight in the room. Severus was never too cheerful when he was forced out of his dungeons for long periods of time.  
  
"First, I want you to tell me what happened last night."  
  
Severus sighed as he rubbed between his eyes. "Fine." He snapped, not worrying about showing the Headmaster he just wanted to be left alone. After all, the rescue had worked. "The plan was going as expected until an unanticipated guest showed up. It seems Voldemort wanted to make sure Potter was brought to him without any problems, so he sent Lucius Malfoy to back me up." Snape continued with the rest of the previous evening's events, including Weasley panicking and jumping out of the brush too early. Then added that he was trying to leave after he saw Harry disappear with Weasley, but he got captured.  
  
Dumbledore had listened to everything in silence. Then, when Severus said no more, sighed and looked at the floor in thought. "Severus ... the plan didn't go as we had hoped."  
  
The younger man simply stared at the bearded wizard for a moment. Thoughts raced through his head as he calculated what /else/ could have possibly gone wrong.  
  
"Against our efforts, Severus, Harry was taken captive."  
  
Every other possibility had gone through the Potion master's mind except that. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Arthur Weasley and Harry were attacked shortly after you joined the mess. Arthur was hurt severely, enough to make the Death Eaters think him dead in fact, but he survived. Poppy tended to him and released him yesterday."  
  
Color had visibly drained from Severus' face but the neutral expression remained intact. Harry had been taken. Could anything possibly bet worse? He found himself staring at the sheets that covered his legs. White. Of course they were white. Wait a minute- "Yesterday you said?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"How long have I been ..."  
  
"Four days, Severus."  
  
"That would mean, Harry-"  
  
"Has been with the Dark Lord for all this time."  
  
Silence fell as both thought the same thing. The boy had to be dead. There was no way beyond a miracle that Voldemort would let Harry Potter live for more than a hour in his captivity.  
  
The tensed silence was broken by heavy footsteps quickly entering the Hospital Wing. "Albus! Albus! Al-" The owner of the steps came to a halt when he had spotted the Headmaster.  
  
Snape's eyes widened slightly. So the werewolf /was/ back at Hogwarts, even after that little slip of Severus' tongue about the man's secret.  
  
"Remus. I presume you have news since you came at a run into the room?" There was no mistaking it. There was pure hope in the old wizard's eyes.  
  
"Harry, he-he ..." Lupin rested his hands on his knees catching his breath.  
  
"Well?" Severus snapped. He didn't really know why he had done so. Something was tightening in him, but he didn't know what.  
  
Remus gave him a short glare then softened his expression has he leaned back up. "He is safe headmaster. Somehow, for some reason, You-Know-Who wants him alive."  
  
Severus felt the tightening sensation to begin to loosen. What was it? Why was he feeling this way towards that Potter, brat? "I am guessing the 'errand' Lupin was running for you was spying on Voldemort?" He had sidetracked his mind, he didn't like the emotions that had been starting to build.  
  
The happy twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had returned when he confirmed Severus' question.  
  
"I have been for the past few days since ..." Remus searched for the right word, "since you were unable to."  
  
"I'm not going to thank-you, if that is what you are waiting for." Snape didn't bother to block the annoyance in his voice.  
  
Remus snorted. "I wasn't asking."  
  
"Now that Remus has arrived, with such wonderful news, we should continue on to what we need to desperately discuss." Albus interjected before the two were glaring any harder at each other.  
  
"Sir," Severus said. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to return to my-"  
  
"You don't even care! Do you?" Remus burst out.  
  
Snape glared at him. "What are you saying, Lupin?" He didn't know exactly /why/ the werewolf was so upset with him, besides the little incident with Severus /accidentally/ telling everyone his secret.  
  
A small growl rumbled deep down in Remus' throat. "I am /saying/ you don't even care if Harry Potter, your /son/, lives or dies! You could care less. All you want to do is hide down in your dungeons like a vampire and forget about everything. Even your own-"  
  
"Remus." Albus interrupted gently. He laid a gentle hand on the enraged man's shoulder. The latter relaxed down to the point of a simple glare at Severus. Albus had wished to tell Severus in a little more of an ... easier ... manner, but that was too late now.  
  
Severus, on the other hand, had been shocked into silence. Had Lupin just sad that Harry Potter was his son? His guard had dropped. The mask of indifference had slipped completely off and pure confusion combined with shock was clearly visible. "What did you say? Potter ... is my son?" In an instant Snape replaced the mask and glared at the now calm Remus Lupin standing before him. "How dare you, joke like that. Potter is not my son, and I would think- what is that?"  
  
Remus had held up a tattered piece of paper, obviously aged. "A letter, Severus. A letter from Lily."  
  
Suddenly Severus knew why the werewolf was so mad at him  
  
  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~  
  
A/n: And so it ends here ... for now. ^^ Since school is coming to a close withing the next 2 weeks, another chapter should be up soon. I hope this wasn't a cliffhanger. Well, at least as bad as the last chapter. REVIEW! Tell me what you think. You have no idea of influential you people are to the story. ^^ 


	4. Childish Choices with a Divination Stone

A/N: Can it be??? Am I able to actually upload my chapter? ^^ I'm glad ff.net got their gliches worked out, hopefully this place will be even better now. A warning about this chapter ... It might not be what you expected coming from the last one. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! ~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~   
  
Chp4: Childish Choices with a Divination Stone   
  
  
  
"Honestly, you two act like small children!" A tall, slender woman snapped. "Always trying to top the other. Can't either of you grow up?" She smoothed back some of her raven black hair.   
  
"It's not /my/ fault this is still going on, Rowena!" Replied the man who was being reprimanded by the black haired woman. The man himself had short brown hair that clipped his ears and a very strong build. His grey eyes narrowed as he looked away from her at some unknown object. "Salazar has to keep doing something better than me and rubbing it in my face. You should be lecturing him, not me."   
  
"From what I have seen, Godric, Rowena is right in her words." A short plump woman entered the conversation. Her blond curls fell over her shoulders where they hadn't already been pushed back.   
  
"Not you too, Helga! Why don't the both of you see he is the problem maker?" Godric crossed his arms as he offered a stern look, as if to say 'you know I am right.'   
  
Rowena didn't take his offer as she brushed the man aside. "There is no single guilty party in this. Salazar and yourself just need to calm down and get past this rivalry. We can't finish this school if we all keep bickering over something so trivial-"   
  
"Creating more powerful spells is hardly trivial." Godric interrupted, slightly glaring.   
  
Helga simply laughed. "Just because Salazar got that stick with twigs tied on the end to levitate by itself, doesn't mean he is more powerful than you!"   
  
Godric gave the short woman an exasperated look. "Did I mention he was /sitting/ on said stick and floating all around the First Tower? He laughed every time he past me doing a lap! It was humiliating!"   
  
Rowena rolled her eyes. "You sound like a pouting child, Godric. Listen to yourself! One would hardly believe that you are the same brave and chivalrous man that came up with the idea to build this magical school." The last was said with a flourish of her hand to the surrounding area.   
  
The three of them stopped their conversation as they looked at the spectacle before them. Two giant stone towers and one half completed turret stood amongst more stone walls and the beginnings of an enormous entrance hall. Building materials lay scattered inside the soon-to-be Great Hall.   
  
"Yes, well." Godric swallowed. He had lost the conversation. He always lost this conversation and he knew Salazar would be right there to gloat about something new he found just to annoy him further. Of course, Salazar would wait until Godric had left the two women to start his taunting just so the women would keep pestering Godric on how child like he behaved toward Slytherin.   
  
"I may have started this school," Godric started, "but /he/ definitely started this battle and will not stop it."   
  
Helga giggled at the man's expression of defeat. "Pouting just makes you look more like a child."   
  
Gryffindor rolled his eyes and walked away defeated. He was known for his bravery, sure, but trying to battle Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff ... that was a different matter in itself.   
  
~!~!~!~!~   
  
Godric Gryffindor had many things. He had his pride and fame for coming up with the idea for a school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had his renowned bravery for facing the most difficult tasks. He had his charm and chivalry that won all the ladies he met. He did /not/ have, however, the ability to remain calm when Slytherin shoved more 'improved' magic in his face..   
  
Salazar had wanted to help with the school just to show off that he was better than Godric. Salazar did everything in his ability to prove the annoyingly famous Gryffindor a Slytherin could be better, /is/ better! This had been the way from the beginning of construction. Godric would pull something miraculous off and followed quickly behind was Salazar with something better. Any outsider could see the competition between the two just by the looks they shared during seemingly peaceful times.   
  
The cunning Slytherin, however, never let up. His favorite thing to do would be to send his pet snake to steal small items from Godric while he had his back turned working. It was a game to Salazar to see just how many bricks his snake could steal before Godric, scratching his head, would have to come down from his platform to retrieve more. Not knowing they were the /same/ bricks he had brought up once before. Oh, yes. Slytherin had many laughs.   
  
~!~!~!~!~   
  
Godric smiled as he took in the view of the nearly completed school. Today had been a great day. He placed a few more bricks accordingly without his smile wavering. Not only was his tower nearly completed after arduous months of work, but Salazar hadn't managed to up-stage him in anyway today. In fact, Godric had gotten a good laugh at the sulking form of Slytherin as the man slunk around trying to find /something/ to throw in Gryffindor's face before the day was out. Yes, today had been a good day indeed.   
  
Little did Godric know, Salazar would bring something to light that would threaten the very foundations of the new school, and Slytherin had been working on it for some time.   
  
The dinner hour rolled around for the four wizards and what had been an amazingly peaceful meal turned the exact opposite by the end. It had all started with one little sentence from Slytherin.   
  
"I would like to show you something."   
  
Helga smiled encouragingly as Rowena waited calmly for the man to continue, eyeing Gryffindor to check his temperance. A disgruntled Godric shoved more food in his mouth muttering something to the extent of 'of course he has something to show off ...' Ravenclaw smiled behind her tea cup.   
  
Salazar gave Godric a victorious smirk as he brandished a small crystalline marble.   
  
"There!" He said triumphantly placing it in the very center of the table for all to see. "What do you think?" he looked at everyone expectantly.   
  
Helga blinked in confusion.   
  
Rowena raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Salazar?"   
  
Godric snickered. "It's a ball. He probably thought it was shiny and picked it up on his way to dinner."   
  
"It's not a /ball/ you insufferable git, and I am /not/ attracted to shiny objects like some lower life form!" Salazar had flushed from his anger. His snake reared its head and hissed defensively.   
  
"Then ... what is it?" Helga dared looking quickly between Slytherin and the marble. She knew Salazar was not a man to be crossed with when a vein near his right eye started to twitch. Like it was currently doing.   
  
Salazar turned his trademark glare at the stout woman. He tugged on his beard, as if in thought, to calm himself before continuing. "What it /is/ is a Divination Stone."   
  
"'Divination?' As in fortune telling." Rowena chimed in. Still eyeing the tiny crystal ball unimpressed. "You've created a fortune telling ball? How cute."   
  
"It is NOT a BALL!" Salazar shouted.   
  
"But ... it is round, Salazar." Helga thoughtfully added.   
  
Luckily her statement stopped the forthcoming explosion from Slytherin as he stared at the woman unbelievingly.   
  
"So." Godric broke the silence, an obvious strain on his voice could be heard due to him withholding a laugh. "What does your little fortune ball do?"   
  
If looks could kill, Godric would have been dead a hundred fold. "What it /does/ Gryffindor," The last name was spat "is show us each how powerful our descendants will be."   
  
A tense silence fell between the four wizards. Rowena and Helga were awaiting Godric's comment that would sling the bickering between the two men into new levels.   
  
"So? What did you see in it? Your heir raised high on a pedestal as the entire world bows to him?"   
  
To both women's surprise, and relief, Salazar smiled.   
  
"Actually, Gryffindor ... yes. That is what it showed me more or less."   
  
Godric snorted. "I figured as much. You created it, so you get to be the most powerful."   
  
"What are you implying Gryffindor? That I'm lying to you?"   
  
"Oh, that would be something new now wouldn't it?"   
  
Salazar's nostril's flared. "For your information, I didn't create it. I bought it off a gypsy." After watching Godric roll his eyes he added. "If you still don't believe me, try it out for yourself, Gryffindor. Although I can't promise you'll like what you see. Your heir will probably be graveling in the streets at the height of his power. We all know how 'diluted' your pure blood is becoming."   
  
Infuriated, Godric snatched the small crystal off the table top and stared at it resting harmlessly in his palm.   
  
Helga clapped happily, ready for entertainment as Rowena sipped her tea wisely watching the scene in silence. She knew Salazar's crack about pure blood had pushed Godric over the edge.   
  
"Well?" Godric glanced at Slytherin in aggravation. "What do I-" As soon as he started to speak the crystal had started to glow. The light it emanated seemed to engulf Godric's world and replace it with a different one. A panorama of a dark graveyard, almost void of any color came into his view. An eerie low laying fog swirled around his robes as he took a step bravely forward.   
  
"A graveyard. Of course this would be the perfect place for my heir to be in to Slytherin."   
  
He was momentarily blinded and threw a protective hand up to cover his face. As soon as the light had appeared it seemed to shrink and solidify until it was a perfect sphere floating not but inches from Gryffindor's nose. Godric lowered his hand and squinted at the light orb. A moment passed in complete silence as he watched the light orb in reverence. Soon a female sounding voice floated to his ears. "You wish to see your heir?"   
  
Godric simply nodded, waiting tensely for anything Salazar might have done to cause bodily harm.   
  
The cemetery instantly seemed to blur past him as the stretched light turned here and there. It stopped suddenly and Godric felt himself automatically go into a defensive state. At least twenty men dressed in threatening black robes and masked hoods stood ringed before him. A taller man walked predatorily around a small boy tied up on the ground. Godric watched as the shining entity floated over to the boy and hovered above his head.   
  
"Your heir, Godric Gryffindor. This is the end of your legacy." The melodic voice called to him.   
  
The end? What could that possibly mean?   
  
"I show the last of blood and the last of power to the brave and daring. I show the last of blood and triumph of power to the cunning and ambitious."   
  
Godric blinked at the glowing orb. She, at least he figured it was a she, must have been able to read minds, that was the only possible explanation for her answering his unasked questions. He shook his head clear and watched the boy once more. "The poor child. He looks exhausted."   
  
"Your heir will die by the hands of your rival's heir." The honey voice floated back to his ears. "I show the end to the brave for they can grow from it. I show the triumph to the ambitious for it will make them stronger."   
  
Frankly, Godric's head hurt from the riddles. Then all at once it hit him. The truth that he was seeing. The predatory man that was pacing around the boy must have been Slytherin's heir, and the boy was said to be his heir .... anger welled up inside Godric. This was the future? He would finally be beaten by Slytherin?   
  
"What day is this?" Godric asked to the light.   
  
"July 31st" She responded in the same sweet voice.   
  
"You said my heir will die today."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Is there anything that can change this?" He hesitated. "Anything that will save that boy from Slytherin?"   
  
"That would be asking to save him from himself, Godric Gryffindor."   
  
A pause and then Godric blinked. "Huh?"   
  
"I show the future. What I show isn't always what you'll see."   
  
"So it can be changed?"   
  
"If it is his choice."   
  
"Choice?" Godric had thought he was confused before, now was a different matter, he was utterly lost.   
  
"You do magic, do you not Godric Gryffindor?"   
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
"Then you should know that it is your choice that affects what magic you use. You choose at a certain point whether to harm someone with your magic or protect someone. The power of 'choice,' Godric Gryffindor, is the most powerful magic in existence." The orb floated closer to his face as if examining him.   
  
He didn't care though. He could change the future, and change it he was going to.   
  
"Take me back."   
  
"As you wish."   
  
The orb seemed to instantly explode, blinding him and when his sight returned he found himself sitting at the dinner table with his fellow wizards. He looked at Salazar out of the corner of his eye quietly. He still held the Divination Stone in his palm.   
  
Rowena became worried. Godric not angry anymore so suddenly? Maybe Salazar had done something to the crystal marble. "Godric are you alright?"   
  
Her response was a quick glance and a nod.   
  
"So you saw it then." A smug smile played on Slytherin's lips. "So? What did you see? The last of your kind curled up in an alley somewhere? Or perhaps," The smug smile suddenly turned poisonous, "you saw your heir having little magic due to those muggle loving ways of yours, hm?"   
  
Godric narrowed his eyes and curled his lip showing his teeth. A distinct growl rippled from his throat.   
  
Helga had stopped bouncing jovially awaiting an entertaining story. Rowena had settled her cup down and waited patiently for the mater to continue.   
  
"That's it then!" Salazar let out a laugh. "Your heir is too weak because he has so much tainted blood in him."   
  
"That's enough!" Godric slammed the Divination Stone on the table top as he stood, glaring at Salazar.   
  
Rowena remained seated but placed a hand on the angered man's arm. "Calm down, Godric. I'm sure it isn't as-"   
  
"No." He didn't take his stare off of the grinning Slytherin. "Not this time. It's gone for far to long."   
  
Helga blinked in confusion once again. "That's not very productive is it?"   
  
This time everyone simply ignored Hufflepuff.   
  
"What's the matter, Gryffindor? Can't handle the truth of your heir being a filthy Mudblood?" Salazar chuckled a bit.   
  
"I've had it with you, Slytherin. This is my choice, I'm making it now." Everyone waited in the mounting tension. "This is my choice." He added a bit more quietly as he balled his fist and straightened his back.   
  
Rowena was a bit worried. Godric was fiercely determined about something. Salazar had finally pushed him too far.   
  
Then, Godric spoke. "I'll beat you no matter what. Even if it takes eternity to do it, I will."   
  
"Is that a challenge, Gryffindor?" Slytherin smirked, clearly enjoying this game.   
  
"Yes. I challenge you. A Wizard's Challenge." Godric set his jaw. What he had just done could cost everyone everything. The words were simple, sure, but the after effects would be the destroyer. It was his choice. He had made it. Just as the entity in the marble had said, the power of choice is the greatest magic of all, and now Godric had made his.   
  
"Oh, a Wizard's Challenge, those are always fun. What are you challenging me then?" Salazar crossed his arms.   
  
"Your power."   
  
"/My/ power? Well, it must have been a desperate scene you saw through the Divination Stone. Powerless were you?" Slytherin inserted every bit of malicious tone he could muster into that statement.   
  
"Slytherin!" Godric said in a low warning hiss between clinched teeth.   
  
"Very well. I accept."   
  
Godric gave a nod of agreement.   
  
"But."   
  
Gryffindor watched the man across from him very carefully.   
  
"Let's make this interesting. The terms are as follows."   
  
Godric readied himself. This was the way of a Wizarding Challenge. One wizard would start the challenge, say what he was challenging for and then the wizard being challenged was the one to settle how the challenge was carried out. It was up to Slytherin now to decide fate for them both. It was Godric's choice ... he had made it.   
  
"If under any circumstance me, or my future heirs kill you or your heir, the name of Slytherin conquers Gryffindor and receives /all/ of Gryffindor's power."   
  
There was a sharp intake of breath on Rowena's account.   
  
Salazar smiled his poison smile once again at the rage seeping onto Godric's face. "Of course, the same would work for your side. Must be fare and all. If you succeed in killing me, or one of your heirs kills mine, Gryffindor will win the challenge and the ultimate power of Slytherin." Salazar extended his hand to finalize the challenge.   
  
"No! Godric you can't except this!" Rowena stood frantically knocking over her tea cup in the process. "Take back the challenge before it's too late. This is only going to end in bloodshed-"   
  
"Of course blood will spill, Rowena." Slytherin interrupted. "No one would win if it doesn't."   
  
She looked in horror from the smiling man who still had his hand outstretched to the determined one beside her and begged quietly. "Please, Godric, you can't accept those terms."   
  
Helga looked in worry as the thick tension of what Godric would do next settled around them.   
  
Gryffindor stared ahead at his rival, his enemy. Leave it to Slytherin to make the challenge deadly. Salazar was power hungry, and wanted nothing more than Godric out of his way to greatness. Could he really do this? Could he kill the man before him just so he could win, just so he could say he finally won against Slytherin? Godric saw the error in his thinking. He had walked straight into an elaborately set trap. Created by none other than the smirking man before him. There was no turning back now. This was the way of the Wizard Challenge.   
  
"Godric?" Rowena asked hopeful again.   
  
He looked at her warmly and smiled softly. Then with sudden determination he glared at Salazar. "I've made my choice, Rowena. There's no going back, it's been done." With that he reached out and clasped wrists with Salazar. Both men bared their teeth in pain, but refused to utter a single sound as their magical power burned the challenge into them, forever sealing the challenge in their blood.   
  
Briefly, as Godric felt the contract being made, he wondered if this was enough to change the future. He hoped that his heir would make the right choice on that fateful July 31st whatever year in the future.   
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~   
  
A/N: oooo, Looky! I got the next chapter done! Hope you enjoyed this. My plot went in seven directions during this chapter as I realized things and came across many dead ends. But! I worked it all out and I'm telling you it's gonna be great! I can't even wait to see what's going to happen. ^^ Just kidding. I know what happens (( for once))! Please review and tell me what you think!   
  
Karianda Sedai- So sorry this took so long, but have no fear the next chapter is almost done.   
  
Saree- good! I like to go for the unexpected. I hope to keep you on your toes.   
  
Saerry Snape- Thanks for the glomp. Makes work go faster. >^^   
Lady Macbeth- :: gulps and looks around for any leprechans :: Please forgive me! You'll find out what happens next chapter.   
  
Madelaine- So sorry about the nightmares .... you're the second person I have done that to.   
  
venus4280- I'll try and remember your demands. ^^ Hope you liked this chapter   
  
LauraBlade- Hope you like this one   
  
The Kuro no Tenshi- This one can't be a bad cliffy. I thought it ended nicely .....   
  
Kay- Plot twist .. I like those ....   
  
Atheis and Aeris Gainsborough- I'm glad you to liked it. The features of Harry become important later.   
  
Sevrin (canary)- I agree. This chapter was very interesting. And My favorite. >^^< br>   
Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda- Cliff hanger .... and can't write anymore. My brain went dead and I couldn't keep going. Sorry ....   
  
Ariana Deralte- That does sound like something Voldy would do .... leaving Harry tied up, but just for a hint he now has his own lil' cage with a lovely view of the graveyard. Lol, glad you liked and hope you liked this story. 


	5. Count the Gravestones with Memories

A/N: Sooooo loooong! But here is a nice chapter full of character emotion. I had an extreme time with this number. The plot I have going is just so complicated in my brain at the moment I had to make I got everything right. Hope you all enjoy!!   
  
  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!~   
  
  
Chp 5: Count the Gravestones with Memories   
  
  
  
So far there were still twenty-eight gravestones since the last Harry counted, which had only been a few minutes ago. He had lost track of time since he had awoken to find himself magically bound to a headstone over looking the graveyard. How long had he been there? Two? Three days? It certainly did feel like an eternity had passed since he was last in the park with Uncle Vernon. Harry took a deep breath staring back out over the various headstones. Some were crosses, others were the typical arch slabs of stone with faded inscriptions due to the decades of weathering. If he squinted hard enough Harry could just make out a few words.   
  
"Here rests ..." the following was worn off "loving ... We all miss ..."   
  
Bored imaginations were a horrible thing, Harry realized, as they tend to create the horrible more frequently. Names and faces had started to fill in the worn voids on the tombstones.   
  
"Here rests Cedric Diggory, loving son and friend. We all miss him."   
  
"Here rests Professor Quirrel, loving teacher of Hogwarts who was just misunderstood. We all miss him."   
  
"Here rests Lily Potter, loving daughter and mother. We all miss her."   
  
Soon the names started to go in all directions, straying from the actual people who were gone to the people that /could/ be gone. Harry's mind filled in the blanks with Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley, Snape, everybody that he had met and cared for. Everyone that he could kill in the future.   
  
Harry stopped. People he would kill ... in all reality Harry felt that he was no better than Voldemort. The boy closed his eyes trying to shut away the images of the headstones bearing his friends' names. The graveyard was soon replaced by memories. One of which was from his second year at Hogwarts when he had run into Tom Riddle, a.k.a Lord Voldemort. Riddle had made the point that they looked similar, and held similar lives. The way Harry's life went, he could be very well related to Voldemort. His heart skipped a beat when he remembered that the Sorting Hat had almost put him in Slytherin. Harry's eyes snapped open, searching for the Dark wizard. The snakelike man sat in meditation on the other side of the cemetery. Could he, Harry, be related to the Dark Lord? Everything fell perfectly together, so well in fact someone should just hang a neon sign over Voldemort's head saying 'He's related to you!'   
  
Still, Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor and he had seen many pictures of his father. He had seen his family in the Mirror of Erised with no Tom Riddle or Voldemort present in the images. Harry had those reassuring thoughts, but the nagging suspicion still remained that he could be, somehow, a relative to the Dark Lord.   
  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~   
  
  
Snape stared blankly at the paper before him. His mind wasn't registering what was written, just numbly recognizing a few words.   
  
"... Help me ... Severus and I ... love ... that night ... I love him ... he's the father ... I'm sorry ..."   
  
Sorry? She was sorry? What was she sorry for? He was the one who was too weak to stop Voldemort from killing her. He was the one who had promised to protect her and didn't. She had nothing to be sorry for. Memories came flooding back as he gazed at her signature.   
  
It was his second year, and he had found his niche in the shadows of the ancient school. He had seen Lily many times before but never knew her name. At the moment, she was with her usual friends, happy and laughing, across the courtyard. Then it happened. She had seen him watching her from the shadows and smiled at him. He stood stunned looking back at her as he felt his lips, against his will, curve into a delicate smile.   
  
A dance. Lily was stunning as she entered the Great Hall. Her dress robes gave the illusion of her floating serenely from the entrance as the night sky reflected on her from the enchanted ceiling above. Severus felt cold sweat forming on his brow as he mistook for a split second that she was approaching him, only to see Potter had been seated in front of him. Severus could feel his heart race with jealousy and hatred for the Gryffindor. He always got everything from grades to friends, and what did Severus get? Cold looks and accusing stares for being a Slytherin. He sat seething in his silent fury until a hand was placed delicately on his shoulder and he turned to look upon the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen. Eyes that only belonged to on person he knew. Lily stood with her warm smile and offered to dance.   
  
The kiss. It was Severus' sixth year at Hogwarts when Lily had kissed him. All of his hatred and loneliness dissolved in an instant at the touch of her soft lips. He knew then that he truly loved her, and always would. How fate plays cruelly with people, for on that day started their forbidden relationship. They confided in each other, and supported one another in secret. They had to. If James Potter and his tag team found out that perfect Lily Evans loved a Slytherin, especially the likes of Severus, the effect would have been devastating.   
  
They had graduated. Severus was sitting with his arms wrapped around Lily under their favorite tree one last time at Hogwarts. Everything was perfect. They had each other and they didn't have to worry anymore over petty house rivalries. It was perfect until Lily looked at him with concern and worry as she told him Potter had proposed to her. As a witch, her promise to Potter was complete and binding and there was no way she could not go through with the marriage.   
  
The night before Lily's wedding. She had come to him begging him to help her. His heart had broken when he knew there was nothing he could do except say goodbye. They spent that night together, alone, and mostly in silence until Lily did something that changed everything for Severus. She told him she loved him. She had said this before, but not in this manner. She had given everything to Severus before she would be forever property of James Potter. They made love that night and everything Severus feared, hated or cared about disappeared only to be left with his love for the red haired girl laying beside him.   
  
Memories. These memories had been locked away in Severus' mind. The only thing he ever loved taken away from him because of her choice she made. It was /her/ fault she had died. If only she had said no to James Potter, if only she had made the right choice. No, it was her choice and she had made the right one for herself. The only person to blame was himself for letting her die so easily.   
  
He knew now. That night they had spent together in complete love had landed him here. He was stuck now, gazing at what he was hoping was a joke. Life seemed to like playing jokes on him, so why couldn't this letter be one? It was a lie. That simple statement in his mind settled something. Lupin had made this just to get a laugh.   
  
  
  
  
  
Remus sat with his arms folded in the farthest chair away from the bed Severus lay in. His eyes focused on the blank wall on his right looking for something to glare at. Anything would do at the moment, even the pitcher that sat innocently on the night stand would do.   
  
The headmaster glanced at the alien, angry form of Remus then to the glazed look that had settled on Snape's face. Albus knew he was fighting demons from the past, but the reaction the Potions Master was having was the exact opposite of what Dumbledore had expected.   
  
More silence followed and Snape hadn't moved a bit. Albus was becoming concerned and had decided to question Severus when the man spoke in an almost inaudible tone.   
  
"It's a lie."   
  
Remus snorted. "I figured you'd say that." The pitcher still held the werewolf's stare.   
  
"How dare you do this." His voice was low and dangerous. "I know you get sick amusement out of watching me suffer, but telling me that Harry Potter is my son," His fists white knuckled around the parchment, "and using Lily to do so, is too much werewolf." Severus' dark eyes flicked to watch Remus. Lupin hadn't started to laugh, as was expected, instead he was growing angrier. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were narrowing as he fought to suppress his rage.   
  
"You still don't care. Did you even /read/ the letter?"   
  
Snape stiffened. "Why should I care about a lie?"   
  
Remus through his hands up in frustration. "You-a lie? That's what you think this is? Why would Lily lie about this!?" His voice was gaining pitch with every word.   
  
"She wouldn't." Came Severus' reply, low and cutting. "You would, or one of your friends. Another practical joke to play on me."   
  
"This isn't a joke!" Remus jumped from his chair in complete outrage. "You're trying to cover your tracks with childish rivalries from the past."   
  
"And what is that supposed to mean, werewolf?" Severus didn't look at him fully, just a look from the corner of his eye.   
  
"What's in the past is on the past, you can't change what happened. Not even if you had all the magic in the world." Remus was struggling to control his breathing. He wanted nothing more than to pummel the man before him, which scared him. He had never felt anger like this before. Then again Remus had never had a good enough reason to be so anger filled before, either. "Come on, Severus! I know you were already a Death Eater back then, it would have been easy ... "   
  
"What are you /implying/?" It was one thing to accuse him of being a Death Eater, that was common knowledge between the present company, but to implicate him of hurting Lily ... Albus Dumbledore sitting there or not some part of the werewolf would be bloody or unattached in a moment.   
  
"A little Imperious cursing and you had Lily thinking she was in love with you."   
  
For a brief moment there was silence, brief as in an extremely short time-span, for Severus jumped from the hospital bed toward Remus in a fit of rage that caught everyone off their guard. It took Dumbledore some time before he could separate the two brawling men and restore peace, or something close to it.   
  
"I think that got a little out of hand." Dumbledore looked at the two men before him. Remus had a bloody nose, and was sitting back in his chair letting the poor water pitcher have a go at his most nasty glare. Severus had come out of the incident with a split lip and a bleeding scratch above his right eye. Both young wizards refused to look in the direction of the other, leaving Albus alone between the two. "Are you two done fighting like children, or should I step aside and let you resume?" All was said with a small, bemused smile.   
  
The headmaster's response was silence, as both men refused to budge from there current positions. "Good. Now we can focus once more on what is truly important." He waited for any motion from the two then went on. "It must be difficult for you, Severus, to accept, but the letter is written by Lily."   
  
Snape's upper lip curled as he cast a glance at Remus. "Why should I believe this? /He/ obviously made this just to have fun-"   
  
"Severus." The Potions Master stopped at the Headmaster's warning tone. "Remus did not create this."   
  
Snape remained silent as he watched the older wizard.   
  
"The letter was written to Remus and stored in a pendant of hers. Luckily, due to a certain circumstance, the letter was found by Remus and brought to me immediately. It's real Severus."   
  
Lupin let out a sigh. Anger had never been his resolution to situations. Letting his temper get away from him as it had was completely out of his character. He rubbed his face soothingly, calming himself down before he spoke. "It's the truth Severus. I didn't make this. Lily must have been too scared to actually give it to me back then." He paused. His expression had lost its anger and was being replaced by a saddened one. "Harry's your son."   
  
Snape watched Remus intently for any sign that this was all still some kind of joke.   
  
"Read it again, Severus." Dumbledore urged in a gentle manner.   
  
Snape looked down at the tattered parchment. Its color was a dull yellow and the corners were browned with age. He rubbed his thumb gently over Lily's signature before starting to read.   
  
"Remus,   
  
Help me. I'm in terrible trouble and you're the only one I can trust. I'm pregnant but it isn't James'. None of you ever knew, and if James finds out, I don't want to think about what would happen. Remus, what you don't know is that Severus and I had an affair during school. I really love him, Remus, I really do. Merlin, I'm in so much trouble. I don't have anyone to turn to accept you. You are the only level headed one out of the Marauders. If I tell James he'll want to kill Severus, and if I tell Severus it /would/ kill him to know he has a child being raised by his rival. I don't know what to do. All of this is because I made the stupid choice of saying yes to James when he proposed. The man was happy in his foolish ignorance so I agreed. He thought everything was fine between us. Then the night before our wedding, I broke. I went to Severus and begged for help because I didn't love James, I loved him! We both knew there was nothing to be done. So we spent the night with each other. We wanted to make sure we would always have a part of each other no matter where we were. Why do wizard's promises have to be binding? Why can't we be allowed to say we made a mistake when we promise something? I've made more than one mistake, but that night wasn't one of them. I love him truly, Remus. I know he's the father, because after two months of being married to James, the man is still too scared to touch me. That should bring a laugh to someone. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that any of this ever happened. I'm stuck and I don't know what I should do. Merlin please, Remus you have to help me.   
  
  
~Lily"   
  
  
"I think he got it that time." Remus muttered to Dumbledore as he watched Severus grip on the paper slacken.   
  
The headmaster nodded silently.   
  
Snape knew he was losing control. He could feel his emotions starting to get the better of him. He was a man that wasn't afraid of many things, but not being able to control himself, not being able to /hide/ himself scared him. So, Harry was his son. Severus had once thought that Lily had left him nothing to remember her by except for the fading memories. Now, he had a son, his last and only connection to her. Severus summoned all his mental strength he had left and slipped back into his usual mood.   
  
Albus smiled. "He has returned to us!" He chuckled as Snape cast a glare in his direction.   
  
Remus, however, held an analyzing stare. "That's it? You have already excepted Harry is your son? I fail to believe that."   
  
"That will be my decision, Lupin. He's done just fine not knowing until now, I don't see why he should be told otherwise."   
  
Dumbledore saw anger flicker in Remus' eyes. "Remus, you've done what you've could. Severus is right, it is his decision of what to do now." The elder wizard took a dep breath. "I'm afraid that the more time we spend on this the less time Harry has."   
  
Lupin stood, clasping his hands behind his back. "Don't think I am forgetting what you did to Lily, Snape." He took a deep breath deliberately ignoring the snarl starting on the man's face before him. "At the moment, Harry is more important."   
  
"Exactly." Albus nodded. "So this means you two are going to have to work together. It won't do to have you at each other's throats when Harry is still in the hands of Voldemort."   
  
The two younger men looked quickly at the headmaster then back at each other. They nodded their agreement and Remus launched into what he had found out.   
  
Voldemort was keeping Harry alive, for unknown reasons. Remus had heard on many occasions, the Dark Lord tell the captive boy that he was the evils one's ticket to ultimate power.   
  
Albus stiffened with a sudden realization. "He is going to use Harry to summon Slytherin. He can't do it by himself since he tried to kill Harry as a baby. Voldemort inadvertently put some of himself into Harry when he cast the curse those many years ago."   
  
"So, Harry is like the last piece of a puzzle." Snape chewed his bottom lip in thought.   
  
Remus blinked. "But, why hasn't he already summoned him? Why is he waiting so long?"   
  
"For Harry's birthday."   
  
  
~!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~   
  
  
Due to a sincerely complicated plot line I have managed to weave, I had trouble with this chapter. Please forgive the lateness but all of you can understand a difficult chapter here and there. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll start work on the next chapter soon. Tell me what you think if you so desire! It is appreciated ^^. 


End file.
